A little lost bird
by FanGurlz
Summary: captain jack sparrow and his childhood friend Arabella smith are married with a daughter Sammy. but when Sammy and billy turner sneak out at night and get kidnapped. it's up to there parents to rescue them from an old enemy! AN: sparrbella! based on the jack sparrow book series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Brand new story, but for those of you who don't know what sparrabella is its captain jack and a childhood friend of his. In this one there husband and wife. Based off POTC and the jack sparrow book series!

A little lost bird

Chapter 1

"SAMANTHA JULIA SPARROW!" yelled captain jack sparrow one morning on the beach of an island in the Spanish Main.

"Oh no" said 5 year old Sammy.

"Yeah, you better 'oh no'" jack told her "I told you not to go swimming in that dress!"

"It's not my fault!" she called to her father on shore "it was mommy' fault!"

"Oh really" he said smirking at his wife, Arabella smith "and how was it mommy's fault?"

Sammy thought for a moment "give me a minute, I'll come up with something!"

"Sammy, come on were going to be late" he said.

"No" she said "I wanna swim some more."

"Well if you're not coming in" jack said taking off his effects "I'm going in!"

Jack dove in after her, Sammy sat there in the water wondering where he had gone. Then she felt something rough grab her ankles. The next thing she knew her father rose to the surface and had her on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

Jack looked around pretending not to see her "Sammy? Where did you go now?"

Sammy tapped her dad on the head "up here!"

Jack grabbed her and started tickling her stomach, Sammy immediately started to giggle.

"N-no dad-daddy" she gasped "s-s-stop!"

"Say it" said jack.

"Never!" she cried.

"Fine" he said and continued his tickle torture on her.

"Okay" she squealed "Parley! Parley!"

He stopped and kissed her forehead "good girl."

Arabella came in the water and hugged jack and Sammy. They were one big happy family.

Then jack remembered why he wanted Sammy out of the water in the first place.

"We're going to be late for will's homecoming party" he said "we got to hurry or Elizabeth will really hang me this time."

Jack grabbed Sammy and ran to shore Arabella followed behind with jack's effects. They made it to Elizabeth's cottage at the top of a grassy hill.

"Evening Elizabeth" jack said.

"Swimming again, I see" said Elizabeth.

"Yup" said Sammy "where's Billy?"

"Up in his room" said Elizabeth "could you tell him that his dad's going to be here soon?"

"Okay" replied Sammy walking up the stairs to Elizabeth son's room.

"She's so sweet" Elizabeth said to Arabella "how is she related to jack again?"

Arabella laughed as jack glared at them.

XxX

The turners and sparrows the horizon from the grassy hill, waiting for will to come home on the Flying Dutchman.

"Watch closely, children" said jack "you might just see the green flash."

"What's the green flash?" asked Sammy.

"it signal's when a soul comes to our world" said Billy "and this time that soul's going to be my dad."

"Wow!" said Sammy.

They all stood silent and then they saw it the green flash, will was back. They all ran to the beach to greet him.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried.

"Dad!" said Billy.

"Hi guys!" said will "what did I miss?"

"Jack has a daughter" said Elizabeth.

Will laughed "seriously, what did I miss?"

Sammy came forward "hi will!"

"Oh, you weren't kidding" will turned to jack "she has your eyes."

"Thank goodness I didn't get his nose" said Sammy.

"What's the matter with my nose?" jack asked her.

"It's big, daddy" said Sammy.

Jack stared at her as everyone laughed. Then he picked her up by the waist and hung her upside down. She giggled.

"Okay, who's hungry?" said Elizabeth.

 _ **AN: more chapters to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner the kids went to go play as the adults talked. Will still couldn't believe jack was married and had a kid.

"How did you have a kid?" asked will.

"Well, you should know, dear William" said jack "you made the little whelp over there!"

"What's a whelp?" asked Sammy as her and Billy pushed toy ships on the living room floor.

"A whelp, children is a … um" jack thought for a moment "another word for pirate."

"So you're a whelp too, daddy?" asked Sammy.

Jack looked at her "yes."

Will laughed "I'm starting to like your kid!"

Jack gave him a warning look "we better get going back to the pearl."

"Aww!" the kids moaned.

"No 'aww's'" said jack "Sammy, its way past your bedtime."

"No way!" said Sammy "it's only five p.m."

Jack checked the clock "it's nine p.m."

"I was hoping you would have forgot the time" she said.

He smirked and picked her up, they thanked the turners for dinner and left.

XxX

"Daddy, I want to stay up with you and the crew" said Sammy as jack tucked her in.

"Well, you can't" said jack.

"Why not?" asked Sammy crossing her arms.

"Do you know why the crew and I work most of the night?"

Sammy looked at him "no, why?"

"Because night time is when the sea monsters come out" jack lied.

"You told me there was no such thing" Sammy scoffed.

"That's because I didn't want you worry" said jack "every night the crew and I go sea monster hunting."

"Wow!" said Sammy.

Jack nodded "and that's why you have to stay here. Because they like to eat little girls!"

Sammy thought this over "okay" she said as she went to sleep.

Jack kissed her forehead and went to his own cabin where Arabella was waiting in bed for him.

"She's finally asleep?" she asked.

"Aye" said jack he sat down on the bed and sighed "I never thought being a father could be this hard."

"I know" said Arabella messaging his shoulders "but you know you're doing a great job at being responsible."

"Really?" jack asked.

"Want me to remind you?"

"Of course Mrs. Sparrow" he answered.

And with that they started to kiss each other passionately.

XxX

Meanwhile on the docks Sammy, who had snuck off the pearl to go sea monster hunting, was headed to Billy's house. She made it to his bed room window, and lightly tapped it on the window panes.

Billy woke up and opened the window "sammy?"

"Billy, do you think you can sneak out of your house?" asked Sammy.

Billy gasped "but that's naughty!"

Sammy rolled her eyes "I know but my dad told me about this cool thing called sea monster hunting. He does it every night with his crew, don't you want to try it?"

"Oh, no" said Billy "I'm not going near any monsters."

Sammy puled something out of her satchel and held it up "I've got cookies" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I'm in" Billy said quickly.

XxX

Meanwhile on the pearl, jack and Arabella went to check in on their little girl. They opened the door to her room and saw her sleeping soundly in her bed. They went over to her and went to kiss her forehead, but as they pulled back the covers all they saw was pillows.

"Sammy!" jacks eyes went wide.

"Where is she?" asked Arabella.

"I don't know, I"- jack stopped when he saw something on her nightstand.

He picked it up, since Sammy couldn't write she drew them a picture of what she was doing. On the nightstand was a drawing of Sammy with a sword on the docks fighting a sea monster.

"She's at the docks" said jack as he and Arabella ran off the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sammy and Billy sat on the docks peering into the water waiting to fight some sea monsters, well actually Sammy was watching out for monsters, Billy was eating cookies.

Sammy sighed "I'm starting to think my daddy lied."

"My dad never lies" said Billy smugly.

"That's because he's a goodie two shoes!" said Sammy.

"No he isn't!" he yelled.

"Yeah he is!" retorted Sammy.

"No he isn't" shouted Billy.

"Yes. He. is!" yelled Sammy shoving Billy in the water.

Billy came up coughing and sputtering "Sammy!" he yelled.

"Pirate don't play fair either" said Sammy giggling.

"Neither do I" came a voice.

Just then the two kids were plucked up by the collar of their shirts and dragged away.

XxX

Jack and Arabella ran to the docks as fast as they could, on their way they met up with Elizabeth and will.

"Where are you going?" asked will.

"Sammy's missing!" breathed Arabella.

"So is Billy!" gasped Elizabeth.

"She left us a drawing! Their headed to the docks!" said jack "we have to hurry!"

"I'm getting too old for this!" said will.

" _ **You're**_ getting too old for this" said jack exhausted.

XxX

Sammy and Billy were both dragged to a ship and tossed onto the deck.

"owie!" they both cried.

"What do you want from us?" asked Sammy scared.

"Your parent to be dead" answered a man in a powdered wig. "My name is cutler beckett and you children are now hostages."

Billy looked at the ocean "were moving away from port!"

"Yes" said beckett "wave goodbye to your parent's you brats, this will be the last time you see them."

Sammy and Billy looked back at their parents at the docks and started to cry.


End file.
